


From the Ashes

by celestialshimmer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Defining the Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Werewolf Allison, resurrection fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira learns that there is a way to bring Allison back from the dead, and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaelsMiscellany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/gifts).



> For KaelsMiscellany/whenwolfsbaneblooms in the Polyamorous Wolf Exchange. I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Also, if anyone is wondering, I had this fic all planned out and largely written before Season 5 began, so it doesn't take into account anything from there. Basically, you can consider it an AU from the end of S4.

Kira took a shaky breath . "I'm ready," she said. Her mother squeezed her hand.

Satomi nodded. "Good."

~~~

_"It's good to meet you, Kira," said Satomi Ito with a small smile, "in better circumstances than before."_

_Kira smiled back politely in response, trying not to remember the previous perilous circumstances, and everything that had happened afterwards as well. She fiddled with her hands in her lap._

_To her relief, her mother soon emerged from the kitchen. "Will you pour, Kira?" Noshiko asked as she laid down the tray. Grateful to do something other than sit in awkwardness, Kira picked up the teapot and filled a cup for Satomi. A more genuine smile then spread across her face as she realized her mother had made barley tea, one of Kira's favorites of the traditional Japanese teas that Noshiko often made._

_"Thank you," Satomi said as she accepted the teacup. "And for having me over at last, Noshiko."_

_Kira's mother raised an eyebrow slightly. "I gladly would have extended an invitation earlier, if I had known you were still in Beacon Hills. How could I have known?"_

_Inwardly groaning, Kira silently begged her mother to realize that she was making things even more awkward than they had been before. She knew how complicated things were with her life experience as a kitsune, particularly with Satomi, but she couldn't help but feel frustrated._

_Noshiko must have noticed Kira's expression, because then she cleared her throat and sat down. "But that's not what you said you wanted to talk about, Satomi. You're interested in Kira's growth as a kitsune?"_

_Satomi nodded, a trace of eagerness becoming visible in her eyes. "Yes. Hearing about her progress - just seeing her, even. You don't know what it's like for a werewolf to get to see such a young kitsune - a joy, really."_

_Kira's eyes widened, failing her attempt to hide her surprise. What ever happened to wolves and foxes not getting along? What made her age so significant?_

_"Satomi has studied more about us than any other werewolf, and obviously more than any human," Noshiko said in a low voice. "But always older ones."_

_Although Satomi could clearly hear every word, she maintained a polite and placid demeanor. Her gaze still flitted to Kira, though - or not exactly. She appeared to be looking at something over Kira's shoulder._

_Suddenly, Kira remembered how easily werewolves could see her foxfire. "When will I be able to hide it?" she asked quietly, sure that Satomi knew what she meant and fairly confident that her mother could as well._

_"There are far more important things to learn first, Kira," said Noshiko. "You won't be in any danger if the foxfire shows, don't worry."_

_Satomi nodded in agreement. "Anyone who would see it and cause you harm would likely realize you were a kitsune anyway from your skill with a sword. And anyway," she said with another twinkle in her eye, "it is of course much harder to hide now than it was last time I saw you."_

_No sooner had Kira's brow furrowed in confusion at Satomi's words that her mother spoke up. "She means your tails, Kira."_

_"Tail, singular. I can see it well," Satomi said with genuine appreciation audible in her voice. "You earned it in Mexico, yes?"_

_Kira stilled as she was reminded of La Iglesia for the second time, but nodded. "I forgot that I didn't have it last time we met," she said with full honesty._

_"It truly feels like a part of you that's always been there," said Noshiko with a smile._

_"That will help you command the oni, when your mother finds a way to teach you without using up a tail to summon one," said Satomi with a smile._

_The reminder of La Iglesia was nothing compared to Satomi's words. Kira froze, and her cup slipped from her fingers. At the sound of it shattering and the splash of hot tea, she took a sharp breath and tried to clean up the mess, hoping that somehow Satomi wouldn't notice how strangely the mention of the oni affected her._

_"One of Kira's friends was killed by the oni last year," Noshiko said quietly. While Kira cringed inwardly at the words, she felt some relief that her mother was explaining it._

_One of Satomi's hands flew to cover her mouth. "Oh… the one who was possessed?"_

_Kira looked up in surprise that Satomi seemed to have heard a little about what had happened. However, before she could find the words to correct her, Noshiko shook her head. "No, they were able to find a way to expel the nogitsune and trap it. Kira's friend… Kira's friend was fully human, and innocent. She was helping stop the nogitsune. But it took control of the oni, and when she found a way to kill one of them…" Her voice trailed off, and she cleared her throat._

_Before Noshiko could continue, Satomi's head tilted to the side. "And they killed her? She's dead?"_

_"Of course," Noshiko said, surprise now stronger in her voice than sadness. "Even a werewolf can be killed by the oni's sword; you know that, Satomi."_

_"I know that, but couldn't you or Kira help?" Satomi asked in a confused tone. "Even if you weren't there…"_

_"We both were," Kira said, finally finding the strength to speak. "And there was nothing to do to help, no matter how much I wanted to stop her from... from dying."_

_"Nothing to do…" Satomi looked back and forth between the two of them. "Noshiko, do you mean to tell me you have lived all these centuries, commanding oni, and you don't know how to heal the wounds they cause? Though I suppose you never would have had cause to before…"_

_"What?" Kira asked, feeling like her heart was in physical pain. "We - I could have stopped it? I could have saved her?"_

_Noshiko looked more stunned than Kira could ever remember, but Satomi now looked hesitant. "I can't be sure - that is to say, I don't want to get your hopes up -"_

_"Get my hopes up?" exclaimed Kira. "Hearing that maybe I could have done something to help and I didn't? That it's too late now, but-"_

_Satomi interrupted her. "It may not be too late!" She then took a deep breath, having shocked both of the Yukimuras into utter silence. "I can say with certainty that you could have saved her then, and because of all of the factors, there is a chance that you still can now."_

_Kira froze. "What?" she asked, barely a whisper._

_"Satomi, if you mean some sort of dark necromancy…" Noshiko trailed off. "I have never heard of this."_

_"No, not like that," Satomi said. "Again, I'm not sure… but I have certainty that Kira will be able to heal her physical body. You have the power to heal nearly any wound inflicted to yourself, and the fact that your friend was killed by the oni, which you are able to control - you may struggle some because of how young you are, but now that you have your tail I have faith that it is doable. To bring her spirit back would be much more difficult, but definitely not impossible."_

_Kira couldn't summon another word. Luckily, her mother then spoke what was on her mind. "How do we do it, then?"_

_Satomi leaned forward, her gaze serious. "First, we'll need her body."_

~~~ 

Chris Argent took a deep breath as he laid down his daughter's lifeless body. He positioned her on the bed as Satomi directed, and his eyes were full of pain as he drew back and stood straight.

It would have felt cruel to unearth her body like this, desecrate her grave, in any other situation. However, Kira had hope that Satomi was right, and this would work.

Her hand shook as she stroked back Allison's hair from her face. This was the first time Kira was seeing Allison since that night of her death. She knew it had been especially hard for Allison's closer friends, to not have any closure like that, but her father had chosen to have a funeral for her in France rather than Beacon Hills. Kira hadn't understood, but her mother had said that when he had lost nearly all of his family, it would make sense to want to return to where his extended family still was to mourn his daughter. Now, it actually made things much easier in many ways. Exhuming Allison's body had been more readily possible than it would have been in a place like Beacon Hills. And, Kira dared to hope, it would make things easier if this worked and she came back to life, as they could tell everyone that Allison had gone to France with her father. After all, Kira was fairly sure that most people who couldn't be told about the supernatural or didn't already know hadn't dared to ask Scott or any of the others what had actually happened to Allison. The rumors that she died could be dismissed as mere rumors, and she could be just another mysterious disappearance in Beacon Hills - except she would return.

She would have to return. She  _had_  to.

Kira closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them. They had cut open Allison's burial clothes around the waist to expose the wound that had killed her, and while it was an ugly sight, Kira knew it was necessary. She placed her hand over the stab wound in Allison's abdomen, shivering from how horribly cold and pale she was.

"All right, Kira," Satomi said as she and Noshiko took their places behind her. "Begin."

Closing her eyes again, this time tightly, Kira let her power course through her. Sparks flew from her fingers, and there was a crackling sound in the air.  _Concentrate_ , she could remember Satomi saying. Kira focused on the puckered edges of Allison's wound, willing it to close. She drew on the energy of her foxfire, of the tail she had and all of the ones she would eventually have. She commanded the oni who did not yet exist but one day obey her, and forced the poison from their swords out of Allison's body.

When Kira opened her eyes, she knew they were glowing golden. She looked down, and her heart leapt as she saw the dead greying tissue actually knitting back together before her very eyes. A larger cascade of sparks jumped from her hand, and then she moved it away to see that Allison's skin was almost completely smooth, with only a thin scar to indicate what had been there moments before.

Although she knew that Satomi said this was only the beginning of the ritual, and the hardest part was yet to come, Kira couldn't help but flick her gaze to Allison's face, hoping to see her brown eyes open, full of life.

"Good, Kira," Noshiko said softly. "Now she will be ready when you have brought her spirit back."

Kira nodded, her throat feeling dry. She swallowed but felt no less nervous. While Satomi had been right that this wasn't dangerous in the way that Noshiko had feared, there was still a risk now to Kira. In order to bring Allison back, she would have to enter Bardo.

~~~

_"So then it is dangerous, Satomi," Noshiko said, her voice sharp. "Kira, go into Bardo to bring back her friend? The entire reason the Nogitsune was unleashed was because another of her friends was a partial sacrifice to save another person who was dying! It opened his mind to the nogitsune, and he easily could have died! Anything could happen to Kira…"_

_"Kira is a kitsune," Satomi said calmly. "She should be safe in Bardo from any nogitsune. A human could not survive many things that she can."_

_"It is still dangerous! There are other spirits that could harm her, other risks that-" Noshiko tried to protest._

_"Mom, I'll do it," Kira interrupted. "I'll do it. Anything to save Allison. To bring her back."_

_Both of the women turned to her, Noshiko's eyes full of fear and Satomi's of approval. "We will be able to help you, Kira. Both of us. Our power can add to yours, and we will do everything to protect you once you enter Bardo."_

_"And anchor you to bring you back safely," murmured Noshiko._

_"Will this be like what Scott and Stiles and Allison did?" Kira asked, reminded by her mother's mention of an anchor. "This sounds a lot like it, and it looks like you think it's the same since you mentioned Stiles."_

_Noshiko shook her head. "Given all of what I've heard about that ritual, from both you and Dr. Deaton, it sounds different from what Satomi has described so far. There are similarities, perhaps, but as she had mentioned, you are a kitsune, as am I. That gives us an advantage that not even a true alpha could have."_

_Satomi nodded in agreement. "Noshiko is right. Not to mention, while I don't know the specifics of the other situation, you will be bringing back somebody who is already dead. That… that makes what you will have to do very different indeed."_

_Kira swallowed. "More dangerous," she stated rather than asked. She would go through with this no matter what, and from Satomi's expression, she seemed to see that._

_Satomi smiled slightly and laid her hand on Kira's shoulder. "But we will do everything possible to protect you."_

 ~~~

Kira could still feel the power of her mother and Satomi coursing through her as she took another breath, but that was about all she knew in that moment. She couldn't place where she was as she turned around, taking in her surroundings. It looked like a forest, but it was as if everything was shrouded in mist. Trees blurred together and nothing stayed still. Kira wondered if she would be able to see her own clearly if she held it out in front of her face.

 _That doesn't matter_ , Kira told herself harshly.  _As long as you can find Allison._

 _Allison… Allison…_  The thought echoed around her almost audibly, and she felt like she was inside the guitar her dad liked to sometimes play, the strings plucked and everything was vibrating in her core.

Suddenly, the vague silhouettes of trees melted away in the distance, and Kira reached out a hand to steady herself in case the world spun too much.

Her palm met cold tile, and she looked up in shock to see a wall right in front of her. She turned around slowly again to see herself… in a public bathroom? 

Kira barely had a moment to think about how weird this all was when she heard voices. Young, high voices.

"So he just transferred to some school in Long Island! Can you believe that?"

Her jaw dropping, Kira realized that she was back in New York City. There was no way she was in her old school there, right? Why would she have come here of all places?

The people outside the stall she was in kept talking. "That's nothing compared to what I heard about that new French girl! Do you know she's leaving again  _already_? Someone said she got held back, and so they're taking her to some special needs school instead."

There was stifled laughter, and then the first voice replied "Or maybe she is just so humiliated about getting held back that she had to go somewhere where nobody would know! I mean, who'd want to be known as  _that_  girl?"

Then came the sound of a tap running, which made it hard for Kira to hear the next few words. "Whatever, I'm just glad she's gone! Eighth grade will be so cool without Argent being weird in gym class!"

"In  _every_  class!" was the last thing Kira heard before a door slammed, and then everything was silent.

Stunned, Kira leaned her head back. It just couldn't be possible… and yet, clearly it was. She and Allison had gone to the same school in New York for a period of time? Even if Allison must have been a grade ahead of her at the time, it just felt too strong of a coincidence to be believed.

 _This is what Bardo does though, isn't it?_  she thought to herself.  _It shows you connections that have always been there, that seem absolutely impossible but are real. And it's because it's been a part of your destiny all along._

Kira imagined how Allison, only barely a teenager at this point, must have felt. She wondered when she had become the confident but kind young woman that Kira had been able to meet several years later. She swallowed, yearning to see her again.

 After a little while, Kira realized that everything felt very still. Not just silent, but completely still.

No sooner had she lifted her head up and tried to concentrate that things began to shift. Through the strange stillness, one sensation began to stand out, stronger and stronger.

Kira could feel pain, and loneliness, and fear. She searched out that sensation - that spirit. With a jolt, she realized she had succeeded in finding Allison. The Allison who was bullied in middle school, the Allison who was dead and alone and not really here at all. As Kira focused on it, it began to fade.

"No!" she cried. She tried to remember how Satomi had said to call out to a spirit, how to bring it back, once she found it. It was as if everything that had happened since she entered Bardo had wiped her mind - and maybe it had. Even as a kitsune, this state in between life and death was dangerous to her somewhat. She felt frantic as Allison's spirit faded even more.

"Allison, come," she said desperately. "Come with me." 

It stopped. Nothing grew stronger, but nothing faded.

"Come with me!" she cried again as she sought out that sensation, that spirit. She had to bring Allison all of the way into Bardo, and then all of the way out. She felt the fox fill her eyes and heard electricity crackle in the air around her. For the second time in this ritual, her power overwhelmed her, and she knew she was making reality physical and spiritual alike bend to her will. It was in a small way, but it was working. It was working.

"Come with me!" she screamed one last time, everything seeming to dissolve around her except for the growing sensation of Allison's spirit and the flame of her own foxfire. She wasn't Lydia, she didn't have the power of a banshee in her scream, but maybe she still had power of her own anyway. 

Something seemed to fly towards her. It was intangible, immaterial, ethereal. She swallowed but her throat still felt dry. "Hold on," she whispered.

Then she reached out to grasp onto Satomi, reached inside her to grasp onto her mother, and let go.

Kira could feel herself falling, plunging through nothingness until suddenly it was like a wave was breaking atop her head, and nothing was nothing anymore, as she could now feel everything all around. 

She took a gasping breath, and her lungs filled with air as if she had been suffocating. However, as she looked down, her feet were planted in the same spot they had been before she had entered Bardo. Satomi and Noshiko still stood behind her, and the strong current of their power flowing into her began to slow.

With another gasp, Kira looked down to Allison's body, where her father was gently cradling her head. Her heart caught in her throat, she saw that Allison's papery-white skin was regaining a hint of color. Slowly and shaking, Kira stretched her arm out and placed it over the other girl's heart. With a jolt of electricity, she felt it pulse.

"It worked," she said, tears beginning to stream down her face. "It actually worked."

A stunned silence hung in the air for a moment until a sob from Chris Argent broke it. Kira hadn’t seen him cry at all when Allison had died, but now he was shedding tears of joy that she was back.

However, before Kira could summon any other words to say, Satomi brushed past her and felt for Allison's pulse. Instead of an expression of victory and pride, the expression on her face was dismayed and concerned. "It's as I feared," Satomi said grimly. "Her heart isn't strong enough. Her body will not be able to sustain her spirit."

Kira felt her own heart drop. "What?" she asked, voice high and thin. "No, no! Her - her heart's beating! That's it, right?"

"She's alive again," Satomi said with a short nod. "But she won't be for long."

"There must be something we can do," said Noshiko with a note of panic. "Satomi, there must. Kira or I can help now - or even you could perhaps-"

Satomi cut her off. "Ordinarily, I'm sure I could, but… After expending so much energy just now protecting Kira, I'm not sure. I might not have enough power right now to do anything, or I might go out of control if I start to try. We can't risk it."

"Risk it?" exclaimed Kira. "Satomi, please! We have to-"

"Satomi, are you saying what I think you are?" spoke up Chris Argent. This was the first time he had said anything since they spoke over the phone, the first time he was saying anything at all to them since the ritual had begun that day.

"If she weren't human, I believe she will be able to survive," Satomi said with a piercing gaze fixed on Chris.

Kira heard a sharp intake of breath from her mother behind her. "Turn her into a werewolf, Satomi? Would she even be able to survive the shift in this fragile of a state?"

 "It's worth a chance," Satomi said firmly. "It could be her only chance now."

"But you don't think you can…" Kira trailed off. "Scott! We need to get Scott!"

Kira had decided not to tell Scott about this yet, for fear of the chance that it would fail. She didn't know what it would do to Scott to have the hope that Allison could be resurrected, only to have that hope torn away if this didn't work. However, she knew exactly what it could do to him if she told him that they had successfully resurrected her, but she hadn't survived because she was human. She had only recently felt the pain of discovering she could have done something to save Allison but hadn't known to do so. They had to tell Scott now, for even if this didn’t work, the chance that it would was worth it. 

She turned towards Chris Argent, wondering what the former hunter would say about the possibility of his daughter being turned into a werewolf. However, he just nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call him," he said. "I'll tell him to come here as quickly as he can."

"Kira," Satomi said as she turned back towards her. "Place your hands on Allison, and keep doing so until Scott arrives. Your powers will have to be enough to keep her alive until then."

Kira obeyed, fear coiling inside her as she did so.  _This will have to be enough._

As she felt her power flow into Allison, hoping desperately that some of her strength and ability to survive was as well, a burning sensation grew in her hands. She didn't dare move them, as Satomi had instructed, but concentrated intently. It wasn't like the burn of flame, and it obviously couldn't be anything electric that she was immune to. The pain began to spread up her arms, and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out.

"Mom," she said, trying to keep her voice calm. "I think something might be wrong. My arms are really hurting."

 Noshiko immediately stepped closer to her, carefully placing a hand on her back between her shoulder blades. "Are you all right, Kira? Are they sore, or throbbing, or… Satomi, do you know what this could be?" 

"You might be feeling Allison's pain right now, Kira," Satomi said softly. "Did it start in your hands, where you are touching her?"

Kira nodded, slightly stunned. "You mean - you mean I'm taking away her pain right now?"

Satomi pursed her lips together. "I've never heard of a kitsune taking away pain before, so I'm not sure. You might just be sharing in it, unfortunately, as you are fueling her with your power."

Kira took a deep breath. "It's worth it, then, if it keeps her alive."  _But oh, Scott, please hurry,_ she thought desperately.

Not another minute had passed before the door to her house burst open. Kira turned partially, keeping her hands on Allison despite the pain still flooding into her, to see Scott rushing in with his eyes glowing red.

"Scott!" Allison's father called out. "We need your help here! Kira can't do this for much longer."

As Scott hurried over, Kira saw another werewolf behind him. It wasn't Liam, but Kira still felt like she recognized him a little. However, with the pain muddling her mind, she couldn't be sure of who he was.

Chris Argent lifted one of Allison's arms, no longer lifeless but still limp. "Like I said, Scott. You have to turn her, now."

Scott gazed at Kira in shock, their eyes meeting over the ever-weakening Allison. "You can do it," she whispered.

Scott took a deep breath and bit Allison's arm. Once he had done so, Kira felt the pain pulsing through her soar to a new height. It was like it was filling her whole body, and she had to stifle a scream. 

"Kira!" cried Noshiko, but then the arc of pain crested. It began to fade away gradually, until Kira sagged forward against her mother in exhaustion, but with a feeling of emptiness now as well.

 However, despite the sensation that all of her energy had flowed out of her and all she wanted to do was close her eyes until she felt better, she felt her heart leap as she saw Allison's eyes flicker open. 

"D-Dad?" came a weak voice. Her father, still cradling her head, began to weep again.

Kira now would be able to close her eyes, sweet relief at last filling her, and her knees buckled. The last thing she saw before her eyelids shut heavily was Scott's face hovering over hers in concern, and then she fell back into someone's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The strangest thing for Allison to get used to was breathing. With every breath, an almost overwhelming flood of scents rushed in and seemed to cloud out all of her other senses. She really didn't find much value in having these heightened senses when they always seemed to interfere with each other. Until she learned to manage them better, it felt practically useless.

The second strangest thing for her to get used to was healing. The only scar on her entire body was a thin silvery line where months ago she had been stabbed. Kira had healed it almost perfectly, but the kitsune and oni magic mingled together in such a way that even her new supernatural healing ability as a werewolf couldn't remove it. In contrast, the crescent-shaped mark where Scott had bit her had faded quickly. It felt so surreal to Allison, that after she had died and been brought back to life that her body could now heal wholly on its own. She felt nearly invincible.

Nearly. She knew all too well how mortal werewolves could be.

Allison forced that thought out of her mind as Scott and Satomi approached. She was determined to not tell either of them her mixed feelings about being a werewolf, not when it was the only reason she was alive right now.

An enormous smile spread across Scott's face as he saw her across the clearing, and he almost ran to her. While she had been back for a few days now and he'd become accustomed enough to her being alive that he didn't need to pull her into a bone-crushing hug anymore each time they met, the sight of Allison still would cause his face to positively light up. It warmed her heart, and the only reason she didn't miss his embraces wasn't how tight they had always been, but rather that she knew that Scott no longer felt the need to prove she was still there by holding her as tightly as he could.

Satomi followed Scott at a more sedate pace, but despite the fact that Allison had never met the woman before she had died, her expression was also one of happiness to see her. Allison supposed that bringing someone back from the dead was bound to create a certain connection between them. 

"Well, if you all are going to get started now, I guess I should head out," her father said awkwardly from behind her.

"With any luck, she'll learn quickly enough in the next few weeks so that it'll be safe for you to stay," Satomi said with a small smile. While Chris had initially argued against the two alpha werewolves' insistence that they teach Allison with no humans around, he had eventually given in when he understood how their protests were more about Allison than him. Even though he could easily protect himself from an out-of-control werewolf, nobody wanted to risk Allison getting hurt as a result of that. Scott also was fairly confident that having the scent of a human so close while Allison had barely started to learn how to control the shift would significantly complicate things for her, and that had settled it. As reluctant as her father was to leave her since she had come back from the dead, he didn't want to cause her any difficulty or pain at all.

Honestly, Allison wished her father were here if only to give her an excuse for doing so poorly. This was the third time she was meeting with Scott and Satomi, and this was the third afternoon where she transformed again and again with no success. Each time, Satomi would have to grab onto her and Scott would have to roar in order for her to shift back into her human form. They had tried again and again to help her find an anchor, but it seemed like nothing worked. 

This afternoon was no different. Allison had tried to focus on her father, Scott, and Lydia multiple times each with no results. She had really thought Kira might work as her anchor, given that Kira had brought her back from the dead, but Satomi thought she had been even more out of control that time. If anything, the connection she had with Kira was making her wolf stronger rather than enabling her to subdue it. It made sense, since Kira had been strengthening her body even as Scott was turning her, but Allison felt a strange mixture of disappointment and relief that the other girl hadn't turned out to be her anchor.

With some skepticism as to whether it would work, Allison had even tried to see if Isaac would work as her anchor. She had been shocked to see him so soon on the day she came back to life, and with all of the chaos that resulted from returning from the dead, there had been no opportunity for them to clear the air of awkwardness. Allison was keenly aware of  how she and Isaac had basically been dating, and yet in her last words she had professed her love for Scott. It was true, and while she couldn't bring herself to regret that, she wondered if Isaac was upset at her or Scott at all for that. Hearing he had left Beacon Hills right after the Nogitsune had been trapped and that he had only just returned made that seem likely. She must have hurt him, and she felt so much inner turmoil when thinking about him that she wasn't surprised to see that he was not her anchor.

Thinking about Isaac also reminded her of an uncomfortable conversation she should probably have with Scott. While he had been so overjoyed to see her alive again, and had been working to be the best alpha he could be to her, she wondered if their was some awkwardness lingering between the two of them as well as a result of what she had said. He was dating Kira now too, so any conversation they had about it was bound to be awkward. And while clearly Kira was absolutely delighted that Allison was back, having worked so hard to resurrect her, Allison didn't want to give the other girl a single reason to resent her. It had been a while since she had cared so much about someone else's approval, but the idea of damaging her friendship with Kira in any way shook her to the core. Their friendship was already complicated enough, since they had only known each other for a few weeks before Allison had died, and then everything changed when this connection between them emerged since she had been brought back to life.

For the second time that afternoon, Allison shook her thoughts aside. Scott was saying something about looking for an anchor in something instead of a person, but Allison was too embarrassed to ask him to start over from the beginning. 

"The issue also could be with something else," Satomi said quietly. "It might be you just haven't found your anchor yet, but being around a different alpha werewolf other than your own alpha could be creating complications."

"But it helps having you here, to help force me to shift back!" cried Allison. She also felt reluctant to try doing this with only Scott, in case the discomfort that she was trying not to think about became an issue when they were alone.

"You need to learn to shift back yourself, Allison," Satomi said firmly. "I can help do this forcibly, but I fear I'm disrupting your efforts as much as your father would if he were here."

"So will you not want to come tomorrow?" Scott said, running his hand through his hair with a worried expression on his face.

"I probably shouldn't," she answered. "If you're worried, Allison, then ask one of Scott's betas to come. They won't be quite as strong and so might not be able to hold you as well, but without the scent of a pack that your wolf might perceive as a rival, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't need to be held with such strength."

Scott must have seen the discomfort on Allison's face, because he patted her on the shoulder. "I think it's worth a try," he told her softly. "But it's your choice." 

Allison took a deep breath. "I guess I should get to know your betas better anyway," she said with an only partially forced smile. "I only remember Malia from helping turn her back into a human, and I've never met this Liam at all."

"And you can hear what their anchors are," Scott said with a bright grin spreading across his own face. "That might help you think of something for yourself!"

Allison hadn't mentioned Isaac, and Scott didn't bring him up either. Again, Allison wondered what was going on there and what had happened in the short time between Isaac's return from France and when he and Scott had heard that she was being brought back to life. 

~~~

To her surprise, Isaac called her that evening. She was helping her dad make dinner when he did, but later heard the message he had left her. "Hey Allison, this is Isaac. I guess you probably are busy, but I… I was wondering if we could talk at some point? Whenever works for you, really, just let me know. Or if you don't want to at all, that's fine too. Just… yeah, whatever you're thinking, call me back?" 

Allison quickly called back, wondering if this would be the awkward conversation she was dreading. It made her nervous that Isaac had sounded so uncomfortable on the phone.

"Isaac?" she asked when someone picked up.

"Oh my god, Allison! It's Melissa, it's so good to hear your voice again! How are you doing since the other day, still feeling fine?"

Allison couldn't hold back her smile at hearing Melissa McCall. "I'm good! I'm getting used to a lot of things, but I guess I'm pretty okay considering…" she trailed off, not sure how much to say. While Melissa obviously knew she had come back to life, and had in fact helped Deaton examine her on the day she came back, she didn't know whether it was better to just pretend that everything was normal. That's what she would have to do around most of the human people in her life - and again, it jarred Allison to realize she was no longer human.

"Of course, of course! Well, if you're ever feeling uncomfortable or anything just call me, okay?" 

"Okay, thank you!" Allison replied, glad that the moment of awkwardness was over.

"But anyway, you didn't call to talk to me! I'll go get Isaac now," and before Allison could thank her again, Melissa called out "Isaac! Get down here!"

Briefly, Allison wondered what it was like with Isaac staying at the McCall house again, but then his voice appeared on the other end of the call. "Hello? Allison?" he asked, sounding almost breathless.

"Hey Isaac!" she said. "Would you want to talk now? You could probably come over."

"Oh," he said, sounding really surprised. "If you want! Are you okay with that? Would your dad be okay with that?"

Allison refrained from saying how Isaac had spent more time out of the last several months with her dad than she had, so he would probably be fine with having him around. "Yeah, definitely! Or if you want we could meet up halfway. I can run pretty fast now," she teased.

She heard a little laugh from him. "Sure, if you don't mind, I guess. It probably could be good to practice running!"

Allison grinned. "Okay, but I bet I can run faster than you!" Before Isaac could reply, she hung up and dashed out of her bedroom. "I'm going out, Dad! Talk later!" she called over her shoulder.

One of the things she did like about being a werewolf was how much easier it was now to meet up with someone. Once Allison left her apartment building, she ran straight in the direction towards where the McCall house was. Even if she and Isaac had different ideas in mind of where exactly to meet, with their senses of smell it should be easy enough to find each other anyway.

Allison and Isaac ended up running into each other along the side of the road that went through the Beacon Hills Reserve. Allison slowed down to a halt when she saw the other werewolf approaching, and he stopped as well.

She tried to say something - "Hello", or "Good to see you", or anything to break the silence that was probably just as awkward for him as it was for her. However, as she tried to speak, it felt like the words were caught in her throat, along with her rapidly pounding heart.

 _Breathe, Allison!_  she yelled at herself. She wished that Isaac would say something, since she couldn't.

He stayed silent, but then he opened his arms wide, and Allison didn't need to look twice at the expression in his large blue eyes before launching herself forward.

She had been hugged many times in the past few days, by almost everyone when they had seen her for the first time since she came back to life. She had spent several mornings with Lydia, shopping or watching movies or doing anything together again, and Lydia had taken to hugging her at random moments as if to assure herself Allison was alive. Scott had done the same, although he had seemed to already begun to get used to her being back. But this was different.

There was something different about how the others had always run to her first, maybe. Or maybe there wasn't that much of a difference since it seemed to suit each of her relationships with Scott or Lydia. But Isaac's hesitance, stopping when he had caught sight of her from a distance, and opening his arms to give her the chance to move first… it fit too. And it was what Allison needed, to regain some control in the chaos that her life had become. She had needed to be comforted by her father when she had first come back, and by Lydia when she had first broken down over the overwhelming emotions she was feeling. Now, she was able to take charge, cling to Isaac in a tight hug more because she wanted to than because she desperately needed to in order to not fall apart.

After a few minutes, she drew back to see that Isaac had been silently crying. Allison immediately reached up to brush away his tears. "Hey, it's okay," she murmured. She wanted to say more, but had no idea what he needed to hear right now.

Isaac nodded jerkily once. "Do… do you want to sit down?" His voice still had the quavering breathless tone that she had noticed on the phone earlier, but he was able to muster a watery smile.

Allison nodded in reply, and then took his hand to lace their fingers together. She sank to her knees and sat on the damp grass, Isaac following. "If I stain these jeans though, it's all your fault," she said with a light squeeze to his hand.

He laughed. "Allison…" She could see him swallow and wondered what he was going to say. "I needed to talk to you," he eventually finished.

"Okay," Allison said, nudging her foot against his knee. "Anything specific, or…"

She stopped as Isaac shook his head. "I… I talked to Kira," he said finally.

Allison couldn't keep her jaw from dropping in surprise. Of all the things she had expected Isaac to say, that wasn't one of them. "Okay," she said again. "What did you two talk about?"

Isaac took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm so sorry," he then said, voice barely above a  whisper. "I'm so, so sorry, Allison. I… I… it was my fault."

Allison immediately knew what he met, and while she didn't understand the connection to Kira yet, she knew enough to lean over and hug Isaac again. "No," she whispered. "It wasn't your fault, Isaac. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Kira said you'd say that," Isaac said grimly. "But if you hadn't saved my life…"

"Then I might have died anyway. And then who would have told my dad about what I'd figured out with the arrows? Who would have trapped the nogitsune in the end?"

Isaac scowled slightly. "Anyone could have done that, Allison. And the oni probably wouldn’t have gone after you if you hadn't saved me…"

"Listen to me, Isaac," Allison said, her tone suddenly becoming more somber. "I am glad I saved you. Do you know Deaton thinks that Kira wouldn't have been able to bring anyone else back to life? There was a connection between us from years ago that allowed her to find my spirit in Bardo, and I think that it wouldn't have worked without that. And when I asked if it would have been easier if I was already a werewolf, he actually didn't think so, because Scott turning me when he did helped act as a boost of healing right when I needed it. If you had died instead, it probably wouldn't have worked." Allison wondered if Isaac would be thinking of Aiden, like she had when she'd heard that the twin had been killed by the oni as well and wanted to know if Kira could do anything to bring him back.

Isaac was silent for a while, and then seemed to sag, his head hanging down. "I probably sound really ungrateful, huh? Like you shouldn't have saved me after all…"

"I wouldn't say know to a thank you," said Allison with a hint of a smile. "But I'm not going to tell you how you feel is wrong. I mean, I'll tell you when you're just factually wrong, like saying it's your fault, but that doesn't mean that what you feel isn't valid and okay to talk about."

Now Isaac smiled, and shook his head slightly. "Wow, you really should talk to Kira too."

"Because I sound like her?" Allison asked with a chuckle, but then paused when something else occurred to her. "Or because she feels like you do?"

Isaac's silence alarmed her, but then he shrugged. "She doesn't… she knows it's really not her fault. I mean, she did bring you back too, so even if it were her fault that you died in the first place then-"

"That's not what I asked, Isaac!" Allison interrupted. "Does she feel at all guilty for it, even though she knows - correctly, obviously - that it's nobody's fault?"

Isaac was silent again, which seemed to answer her question. "How could she not?" he then whispered. "All of us, Allison… all of us feel it's somehow our fault. Kira thinks that because she accidentally caused the nogitsune to take over Stiles, and it's because of her family that it and the oni were even around in the first place…"

"But that's ridiculous! She didn't have any idea what she was doing, and she was trying to save her life when she did the thing with the electricity that somehow affected Stiles too. And her mother too! Nothing that they did was malicious, and they couldn't have known how it would all spin out of control, but they helped in the end!" Allison was almost shouting by the end.

"Allison, I know, and Kira knows, and I don't know but I guess her mother does too. You can calm down," Isaac said, patting her hand. "But it's like you said - the facts can be one thing, but it's easy to just focus on part of them and feel guilty."

"But she shouldn't…" Allison trailed off in frustration. Then she sighed deeply. "I'm sorry… I should listen to my own words, huh?"

Isaac shrugged again. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. And saying that, talking to you, it all really does help, Allison."

"Good," she said, and then wondered if this would be a good time to bring up the awkwardness with their relationship and everything. Before she could figure out how she wanted to say it, however, Isaac spoke up.

"Do you think that-" he cut himself off, and then shook his head slightly. "How are you adjusting to being a werewolf?" he asked, obviously changing the topic from what he was going to say.

"It's different," Allison said honestly. "I don't know if it's more or less different than it'd be if I hadn't just come back from the dead and all…"

Isaac laughed. "Well, I think all of the werewolves available for you to talk with will have interesting stories, from dealing with murderous alphas to kanimas, but yours kind of wins."

Allison smiled, but then thought of something else that she really needed to ask Isaac. "How did you find your anchor?" She wanted to ask what his anchor was specifically, but maybe he would answer both.

He looked at the ground for a few minutes, but then turned to her. "Scott's teaching you, huh?"

"Yeah, and I guess that'd probably be pretty different from Derek teaching… Does that make a difference, who your alpha is?" Allison wondered if maybe she needed to go talk to Malia and Liam instead.

"I don't know about Malia," Isaac said, and Allison jumped, wondering if she'd spoken aloud accidentally. "But I know that in Liam's case, Scott being his alpha didn't mean he has an anchor like Scott does. You know his anchor, right?"

"Liam's or Scott's?" Allison teased. "Scott's used to be me, I know."

Isaac nodded. "I don't know what it is now," he admitted. "But Liam's isn't a person - it's a mantra. He uses what Satomi's pack does, which is using this one mantra. So you don't need to have the same type of anchor as the rest of your pack. It's individual to you."

Allison thought about what he was saying. "Is this your way of telling me that it's a personal thing, and you'd rather not tell me?" she asked, only half joking.

Isaac laughed and shook his head. "No, it was supposed to be my way of answering your question." His expression then grew serious. "The way I found my anchor was just thinking about what Derek told me. His anchor was anger. I didn't know exactly what he meant… but I clearly had a different view of anchors from what you have. You're thinking of Scott, whose anchor is people he loves." Allison was surprised to not hear a single note of bitterness in Isaac's voice about that. "And Satomi and her pack use one mantra, overall something positive."

"Do you mean your anchor is something negative?" Allison asked quietly.

"My anchor is my father," Isaac replied even more quietly. Allison's eyes widened. She had seen Isaac's house, his basement, and remembered it clearly. He must have seen her expression, and laughed a little. "Yeah, I figured your reaction would something like that. I… I didn't really want to explain completely to Derek when he asked, so this explanation might be a little confusing but… what anchors me, what keeps me in control, is remembering him. I don't ever want to become a monster like he was. I can still remember when he used to be nice, to me and my mom and brother, and he still became…  I actually did become a monster, a werewolf, to try to escape him. I couldn't stand the idea of letting him win. Letting him turn me into him. My worst fear… it's that. My anchor, it's not letting myself become like him. That's how I keep in control."

Allison sat in stunned silence, and slowly leaned her head on Isaac's shoulder. She wanted to say something reassuring, but her thoughts were racing. "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes," she murmured after a while. Isaac turned to face her, slowly enough to not jostle her head from where she still had it leaning against him, but she could sense the question he wanted to ask.

"I've already decided once, with changing our family's code, that I don't want to be like them. And I'm - I'm the Argent who not only became a werewolf and didn't kill myself, I did it specifically to come back to life. I'm now what the rest of my family would hunt." She smiled a little bit, but coldly. "But I'm not going to be a monster, or a murderer. I'm not going to have the monster on the outside that my aunt, or grandfather, or anyone else had on the inside."

Isaac laughed a little bit. "I like it," he mused. "Sounds like it could work, and you'd probably be able to maintain the code well as a werewolf actually."

Allison grinned. "Want to test it now? I can shift and see if it works as an anchor or not."

She started to rise to her feet, but then Isaac grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't, Allison. In case it doesn't. I wouldn't be able to roar at you like Scott would to get you back in control, to stop you from hurting anyone…"

Allison sobered at Isaac's words and nodded, sitting back down. She would have to test it another time, then. And she would ask Isaac about their relationship and everything another time, too. Now, she closed her eyes and felt for the first time like she had come back to life, that she could be totally calm with the hope that soon she would know how to control her new werewolf side.

~~~

Weeks passed, and Allison still never actually talked to Isaac about what had happened with her professing her love to Scott. She hadn't talked about it to Scott either, or Kira who would also clearly care since Scott was her boyfriend now.

The longer she waited for an easy way to bring it up, the harder it was to talk about it all, Allison realized. She wondered if it had taken her far too long to realize this, though, and if it was too late to say anything at all.

However, as Allison thought more, she wondered if she really wanted to have the conversation. Not just because it could raise up a bunch of awkwardness between her and her friends, but also because if she tried to say something like "don't worry, I don't have any feelings for Scott anymore", she'd have to lie.

Worse yet, while her feelings for Isaac hadn't abated at all even with the realization that she had a crush on her ex-boyfriend who had a different girlfriend now, she couldn't straighten out what her feelings were about Kira. Now that she'd found her anchor, Allison was beginning to see how her connection with the other girl had developed. Even before they had met in Beacon Hills, the fact that they had almost encountered each other years ago in New York made Allison wonder about fate, whether there was something there between them that had essentially been predestined to blossom eventually. With the fact that Kira had brought her back to life at substantial pain and difficulty to herself, Allison knew that their relationship was drastically different from the causal friendship they had had before she died. She might find answers to some of her questions if she talked to Satomi about it, or Kira's mother, but she couldn't bring herself to voice these thoughts. Especially not to Kira's mother.

She had plenty of time to interact with Kira, as Lydia had asked both of them to begin training her in self-defense, and as Allison dwelled more on her feelings, these training times  became something she worried over rather than looking forward to. Her own training times, where Scott showed her how to fight as a werewolf and everything, also caused no small amount of nervousness.

It was when she recognized the similarity of how she was starting to feel around both Scott and Kira that Allison finally admitted to herself what she was feeling. She hadn't ever expected to like girls, let alone a girl who was dating her crush-and-ex-boyfriend. Of course, when she reminded herself that with all of the supernatural confusion in her life, that was only the tip of the iceberg to how strange everything was, Allison was reassured.

She just wished she had someone to talk to, some way of having everything explained, with regard to her confusing romantic feelings like she was learning about being a werewolf. She had no shortage of other werewolves, alphas or betas like her, to teach her, and that wasn't even including two kitsune, an emissary, a banshee, and the bestiary that represented how much her family had researched about the supernatural.

Allison's self doubts ended when she realized maybe there was some way she could clear up some of her confusion. If she could find all of this information about the supernatural, like the bestiary, there was surely information out there about being bisexual and attracted to multiple people at once.

Sure enough, Allison eventually found resources both online and in the public library. The library ones were more limited, which didn't surprise her too much, but before long Allison had too much information to possibly go through all on her own.

With extreme nervousness, Allison decided to approach Lydia. She wanted help with this research, but she also did want to come out to her best friend. It was difficult to explain well when the only thing she was really sure about was "bisexual" and the rest was nebulous and confusing, but Lydia had accepted and embraced her.

Before long, Lydia's assistance proved extremely valuable. Allison found a word for her attraction to multiple people at the same time,polyamory. She found resources about what different types of polyamorous relationships there could be, and for the first time since realizing she was attracted to Scott, Kira, and Isaac, Allison felt optimistic about how they could figure this all out.

~~~

"Hey Allison!" Scott said with a bright grin as he and Isaac entered the apartment. Kira had arrived already, and so Scott went to sit next to her on the couch.

Allison forced a smile in reply but had to fiercely remind herself now how necessary it was to keep her heartbeat under control. Isaac and Scott could easily hear it, and this was terrifying enough without the thought of them realizing what she was planning on saying.

"Thanks for coming, guys," she said quietly as she looked down, forcing herself to get under control. If she had learned to stay in control over her wolf side already, surely she could manage her own emotions for the few minutes until she had been able to explain herself and hopefully get over this nervousness.

"Is everything okay, Allison?" Kira asked, concern furrowing her brow.

Allison barely held back a groan. If Kira could see that something was wrong even without the enhanced senses that the others had, then she was doomed. She would just have to do this and get it over with - and just hopefully not regret it when she was done. "I have something I want to talk to you guys about," she said hesitantly.

She saw Scott exchange glances with Isaac, but they nodded. "Okay, what is it?" Isaac asked with an unusually patient tone.

Allison cleared her throat, but all of the ways she had thought about approaching the subject seemed to have fled her mind. "I… I've been thinking. About relationships, and everything…"  _No!_  she told herself. That was a horrible way to bring it up, since they'd probably think that Kira was here only because she and Scott were together, or something. Allison didn't want the other girl to feel that at all. "I… well, things were confusing enough before I died." The more she said those words, the easier it gradually was becoming.

Both Isaac and Scott started to speak at the same time, and then Scott waved for Isaac to go first. "I understand, Allison," he said quietly. "Don't worry about-"

"You don't know what I'm going to say, Isaac," she interrupted. "I really do like you, okay? I meant what I said about Scott then, but I meant when I said to you too." There had been a lot of things they'd said, but she hoped he would think about when she told him she'd wanted it to be him who she'd had sex with. What she'd told him during that night too, things that she was too embarrassed to repeat now.

"So… why are both Kira and I here?" Scott asked, breaking the silence where Isaac and Allison were gazing at each other.

Allison turned first to him, and then to Kira, who hadn't said anything since she'd brought up relationships. This was where it'd get complicated. For a moment, Allison panicked and wondered if she shouldn't just lie. She could say she wanted Scott here to clear up that she'd only loved him then, and didn't anymore. She could say that she wanted to reassure Kira that she didn't want to date her boyfriend. However, she knew that while she would never break up Scott and Kira, she would regret it if she didn't continue; if she didn't even suggest the possibility of them having a polyamorous relationship.

"I…" she had to just jump into it. She had to. "Have any of you ever heard about polyamory?" she asked quietly.

Immediately, she could hear Scott and Kira's heartbeats escalate. Isaac must have heard it too, but he shook his head slowly. "No, what does that mean?"

Allison felt her mouth go dry, but luckily Kira seemed to find her voice. "It means basically being with more than one person - romantically - at the same time." She looked Allison in the eyes and said more quietly "I think she's saying that, if we're all okay with it, she wants to date both you and Scott."

 _And you!_ Allison longed to say at that moment, but decided to wait for what the reactions from the others were first. Kira might not be okay with even the idea of her boyfriend dating Allison, let alone doing so as well.

Isaac's jaw dropped, and even though Scott had seemed to have an indication of what she meant from the moment she said polyamory, his heart pounded even faster. "I - Allison, you mean while I'm dating Kira too? Are you okay with that?" Scott directed the second question to Kira.

Allison felt her breath catch in her throat as she waited for Kira's answer. Kira nodded slowly. "If you and Isaac both want to - I'd want to talk about it more first, of course. I guess it sounds like a good idea…"

Allison's heart sank a little bit at the distinct lack of enthusiasm in Kira's voice, but then Isaac shifted in his seat. "Does that mean, um, you and Scott and I are  _all_  dating? Like, him and me?"

She couldn't tell whether or not Isaac found that possibility appealing. Either way, he seemed nervous about it. "It can work however we want it to," she said after only a moment's hesitation. "Some polyamorous relationships have everyone dating each other, others just have multiple people dating the same person."

"Do you… do you want to date me?" Scott asked Isaac, looking a little stunned.

Allison could hear both of their heartbeats pounding, but neither said anything. She decided to speak up, and cleared her own throat. "Well, if you guys are thinking about it but don't know how to say it, let me be the first one to say I'm totally bisexual." At that, Kira's head snapped up from where she had been studying the floor. "And I didn't just ask you here to know if you were okay with Scott dating me, Kira. If you're interested…." she trailed off, hoping desperately she wasn't misreading everything.

Kira's face was frozen for a moment, but then a wide grin began to spread across her face. "I think I definitely would be," she said softly, and Allison felt a burst of happiness almost like sunshine inside of her. She had been nervous about whether Scott and Isaac would be interested in dating her in a poly relationship, but she already knew they had at least at one point in time been interested in her. She'd been even more nervous about whether Kira would reciprocate her feelings, and hearing that the connection she felt between them was fully mutual settled almost every worry that she'd had.

"Wait, so like, we'll all  _four_  be dating each other?" Scott said with amazement, but a smile on his face as well. "I… I was worried about how this could work without excluding anyone, especially Kira, but oh my  _god_ …"

"Well, Kira and Isaac wouldn't be dating each other," Allison said. Then she paused. She hadn't been sure that Isaac and Scott would want to date, so maybe… And Isaac had mentioned he'd been talking with Kira recently. "Would you?" she asked them.

Both Isaac and Kira looked surprised, but then turned to each other slowly. "We could try," Kira said incredibly quietly. "If you want."

"I think we should definitely try," said Isaac, eyes wide but brightly smiling as well.

This had worked out better than Allison could have possibly imagined, and she couldn't stop herself from jumping up. "Oh my god, this is just too great. I - I can't believe this!"

"You were the one who suggested it," Scott pointed out, seeming bemused.

"I didn't think it would all work out though! I was so worried about what you would all think, if you weren't interested…"

At once, Kira went to her side and clasped her hand. "You didn't need to worry. No matter what, even if we decided against trying this, we wouldn't think any less of you. Not for being bisexual, not for being polyamorous, nothing."

"Well, we all are, right?" Scott pointed out. "If we're all going to be dating each other…"

"Yeah, but even if it hadn't worked out like this," said Kira firmly. "I'm glad it has worked out, though," she said with a tight squeeze of Allison's hand.

Allison couldn’t find any words to reply, so instead she just leaned over until she was less than an inch away from kissing Kira. She waited to see if the other girl would want to back away, but Kira just gently cupped her face and their lips met.

They broke away after only a few seconds, and Allison knew she must have an expression on her face similar to Kira's. "Well," she said happily. "I've kissed all of you now, so Isaac, you'd better get started. Neither your boyfriend or your other girlfriend have had the chance to yet, you know."

They laughed, but Allison could only sit back happily as Scott walked over to Scott to do as she'd said. She hadn't imagined things working out so well - and especially never could have imagined back before everything, before she'd died.

She had adjusted almost fully to her new werewolf nature, and was working on getting there the rest of the way that she still wasn't used to. She now had not one or even two, but three amazing people she was delighted to date. She was determined to make this all work out, because she hadn’t even imagined that she could feel as happy as she did now, and she did not want to stop feeling this way.


End file.
